Elphie&Galinda stories
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: I thought it would be interesting if Elphaba and Galinda lived next door to each other. A few stories as they go through their school years together. Sorry for all you Gelphie fans, but it does not contain ANY Gelphie whatsoever. (Unless maybe you tilt your head and squint really, really hard.)
1. Elphaba's Concussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :(**  
**

The school bell rang as a mob of children filed in through the doors of Shiz Elementary School. They walked down the halls, chatting with their friends and bothering those who weren't. Reaching their separate classrooms, they hugged their buddies quickly before darting into the open rooms.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp sat down at her desk at the front of the class. Hearing the snickers behind her back, she twisted around, her black braid swinging.

"You wanna say that to my face, Shenshen?" She glared at the short, redheaded girl sitting behind her. "'Cause I don't mind _one bit._"

Shenshen giggled to her friends, then, leered at the green girl. "We were just saying that we think you look _really pretty _today."

Elphaba crossed her thin arms in front of her chest. She was _not _convinced. "You must think I'm REALLY stupid. I won't fall for that. After all, we ARE in the _fifth_ grade now."

Shenshen and her friends giggled once again, irritating the green girl even more. She turned back around in her chair, and pulled out a book. Ignoring the constant derisions coming from the rest of the class, she pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose and continued reading.

Galinda Upland ran down the halls of school. _LATE. On the first day._ Galinda hastily pushed her curly blond hair away from her eyes as she dashed into her classroom. She hurriedly threw her coat into the coatroom and sat down at her seat; right next to Elphaba. She smiled piteously at the green girl, then turned to gossip with her friends.

"I heard that she can breathe underwater like a _frog." _A young, dark-skinned girl named Milla stated.

"I heard that her blood is green, too." Phfanee added.

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Shenshen. "Well, I heard that she's an alien. _From outer space."_

Elphaba slammed her book shut, fed up with hearing all the rumors about her. Exasperated, she turned around in her chair.

"That one's true." She said, smirking at her classmates. "And if I don't like you, I might just _eat your brains!"_

The trio of girls behind her screamed, and Galinda scooted her chair a good six inches away from her. Elphaba leaned over her desk and whispered to Galinda

"You know I'm kidding, right?"

Galinda shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

"When are you gonna stop hanging out with those spoiled brats?" She asked as Galinda scooted her chair back into place. "They're REALLY starting to get on my nerves."

Galinda looked down at her desk.

"You're my friend, but they're my friends too."

"Aw, come on Glin. They're just a bunch of airheads who wouldn't know compassion if it smacked them in the face!"

"Well excuse me!" Galinda exclaimed, turning to face her. "Does that mean that _I_ used to be one of those airheads?"

Elphaba blinked. "No!" She said, staring at her. "You're different than them. And you're my friend."

Galinda glared. "Well, maybe not anymore!"

Elphaba just stared at her. Finally, she realized what Galinda had said: they were no longer friends.

"Fine!" She snapped.

"Fine!" Galinda echoed.

Feeling upset, Elphaba turned away and opened the book sitting on her desk.

Finally, their teacher; young Goat in a sweater vest and a bowtie, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class!" He bleated cheerfully. "I am Doctor Dillamond. I will be your fifth grade history teacher."

A young dark-skinned boy in the back of the class raised his hand impatiently.

"Yes? What is your name?"

The young boy stood up. "My name is Fiyero Tiggular, and I'm awesome."

The Goat laughed. "Well then, Mr. Awesome, what is your question?"

"'Cause you're a doctor, does that mean you're gonna operate on us?"

"Ah…no. I am not a doctor of medicine, I am a doctor of history. But…" He said, turning to address the rest of the class. "From now on, why don't you call me Professor instead?"

The class nodded in agreement. Then, Elphaba raised her hand. A few snickers were head from the back of the class, but the Goat held up a cloven hoof to signal silence.

"Yes dear? And what is your name?"

Elphaba grimaced. "My name is Elphaba Thropp, sir. And, uh…is it alright if we call you Professor D?"

The rest of the students liked the idea, but no one supported the peculiar green girl in the front row. Not even Galinda, who turned and looked at her feet. There was a collective silence.

Professor Dillamond smiled. "That would be entirely fine by me, Miss Thropp."

"Now," He said, turning to a book on his desk. "Let's open our books to page thirty-five. Who would like to be our first reader?"

Elphaba looked around the classroom, sighed, and unenthusiastically raised her hand.

* * *

As class let out, the children ran out of their classrooms and met once again out on the schoolyard. Galinda ran out with her group of friends: Milla, Shenshen and Phfanee. Elphaba walked out alone. They found places on the ground to sit, and began to eat their lunches brought from home. Galinda and her friends sat down under the big oak tree, Fiyero and some of the more popular kids finished lunch quickly, and ran over to the baseball field.

Elphaba trudged slowly over to the swing set, and sat down. She sat in silence. That is, until her younger sister Nessarose wheeled herself out onto the playground, and approached her older sister.

"Hi Fabala!" The seven year old greeted cheerfully. "How was your first day? Mine was great! I made a friend!"

"That's great, Nessa." Elphaba said glumly. Her sister noticed her sadness, and poked her on the arm.

"What's the matter? Didn't you have a good first day?"

Elphaba smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, it was okay." Then she added quietly. "Galinda said I'm not her friend anymore."

Nessa leaned over in her wheelchair and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba fidgeted, uncomfortable with the closeness between her sister and her. "I'm fine, Nessa. Really." She said, squirming out of the hug. "Why don't you go play with that new friend you told me about?"

"Okay!" Nessa turned around and wheeled herself towards the baseball field.

"Hey, Boq!" She called after a short, spiky-haired boy. "Wait up!"

Elphaba grinned at her little sister's enthusiasm. She then averted her eyes to the ground, and began to gently push herself on the swing. She was happy. The perpetual movement of the swing and the gentle breeze blowing in her hair was enough to make her forget her troubles. That is, _for now._

Suddenly, a small, round ball hit her on the head, knocking her to the ground and sending a sharp pain shooting up her the front of her skull. Rubbing her head, Elphaba squinted, trying to focus her vision. She was able to make out the blurry form of a person running toward her. As the person got closer, Elphaba's vision returned and she saw a short, dark-skinned boy running toward her. _Fiyero._ Elphaba shook her head and attempted to stand up. A wave of vertigo hit her and she fell over.

Fiyero stopped in front of the green girl and offered his hand out to her. Elphaba eyed him warily, and reluctantly took it. Unsteadily, she got to her feet. She felt dizzy again, and she leaned against Fiyero for support.

"Oh, _my gosh._ I…I'm so sorry. Are you okay, er…"

She realized how close she was to him and she pushed away.

"Elphaba." She snapped, trying to regain her bearings.

"And you're Mr. I'm-Fiyero-Tiggular-and-I'm-awesome."

Suddenly a wave of unsteadiness hit her once again, and she lurched forward. Fiyero grabbed her around the waist.

"You okay?"

Elphaba gulped, uncomfortable in such close proximity with a boy. "I-I'm fine." She muttered, pushing away. She walked a few steps, then, swayed and fell once again.

Fiyero walked over to her.

"You are obviously _not _fine. I'm taking you to the school nurse." He reached for her and lifted her to her feet.

Elphaba mumbled a few swears under her breath, but allowed him to lead her into the school.

* * *

"So," she inquired as they made their way down the halls of the school.

"You've got a pretty good arm."

Fiyero looked confused.

"Which one?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I _meant_ how far you hit the baseball. You hit it pretty hard. Were you aiming for me?" She asked cynically.

"No…"

She sighed. "It was a _joke, _Fiyero."

"Oh."

The two continued on in silence, until they reached the school infirmary. Elphaba, who was a little steadier on her feet than before, hastily walked through the doorway and sat down on a cot by the window. Fiyero followed tentatively.

"You know, you can leave now." Elphaba said, rubbing the side of her head where Fiyero's baseball had hit her.

"I'm not leaving." He insisted.

"I'm staying here until the nurse comes."

Elphaba blinked.

"Are you serious?" She asked doubtfully, fingering a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid. She stared at Fiyero, secretly hoping he was.

"Yes." He said. "I was the one who hit you, and I want to know if you're okay."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're _serious? _Like _REALLY serious?"_

Fiyero looked at her strangely.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Elphaba sighed. She lay down on the cot, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the most...ah…_popular _person in the school. People aren't exactly lining up to be friends with me."

Fiyero walked over to the cot. He smiled, looking down at her.

"I know. On account of the whole _green thing."_

Elphaba grumbled. "Yeah, _that."_

"Sorry!" Fiyero reacted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"It's fine, forget about it."

Just then, the nurse walked through the doorway.

"Alright," She croaked. "Which one of you needs medical- AAH?!"

Elphaba grumbled, not startled in the slightest.

"That would be me. And, NO. It is not because I'm _green. _I'm normally this way._"_

The nurse cautiously approached her. Standing over her, she glanced over at Fiyero.

"And what about you?"

Fiyero pointed to Elphaba. "I hit her in the head with my baseball. I'm staying to make sure she's okay."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Do you _know _how _cheesy_ that sounds?"

Fiyero stuck his tongue out at her.

The nurse then motioned for her to stand up. Elphaba cooperated, but swayed a little once she did. The nurse then told her to sit back down.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding two fingers in front of the green girl.

Elphaba rubbed her head.

"Is this a trick question?"

The nurse shook her head. "Alright, you're staying. Minor concussion. I'll send for your father-

"NO!" Elphaba yelled, clearly frightened by the idea.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm fine, just fine." She struggled to her feet, and walked towards the door.

The nurse stopped her.

"Well, miss Thropp, if I won't send for your father, who will I send for? You need to go home with somebody, and you're not going home with me."

Fiyero looked over at the terrified green girl, thinking of what he could do. She obviously didn't want to go home. Then he remembered: she was friends with Galinda. Maybe she could help Elphaba out!

"I'll…uh, I'll be right back!" Fiyero announced, and then went running out the door and towards the playground.

* * *

Galinda was sitting on the swings, listening to her "friends." As she swung back and forth, listening to _endless_ talk about boys and gossip and clothing, she thought back to what Elphaba had said earlier:

"_-You're different than them. And you're my friend."_

Galinda sighed. She was wrong to snap at Elphaba like that. She shouldn't have gotten so upset at her. But, where was she? Galinda looked around the playground, and didn't see any trace of Elphaba. Which was strange, considering how her…verdigris…made her stand out pretty visibly. But still, no Elphaba. She glanced in the direction of the school, only to nearly fall off her swing in surprise. That new boy,_ what was his name again? F-something… _was running towards her and yelling her name.

Fiyero! That was his name! Galinda got off her swing and ran over to him. Shenshen grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" The redhead asked insistently.

"Fiyero was calling me. And-"

"Why are you talking to him anyway? He's weird."

Galinda glanced over at him. Fiyero pointed to the school and mouthed two words: _Elphaba _and _Trouble._

"Elphie's in trouble?" Galinda asked him.

He nodded. "I…uh, I accidentally hit her over the head with my baseball, and now I…I think she has a concussion, and the nurse is going to call her father and I thought you could help."

Galinda was worried about her. She had met her father, and he was anything but civil to Elphaba. And just because of her skin color! She had to do something! If her father found out, who knows what he would do to her?

Galinda turned to Shenshen, and announced,

"I gotta go. My _friend _needs my help." Putting extra emphasis on _friend,_ she left with Fiyero, running towards the school.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on the cot in the nurse's office. She was still trying to reason with her.

"You know, you don't have to call my father. You can leave me here. I'll manage."

The nurse groaned, "For the last time, Miss Thropp: I already sent for a messenger. _I'm sending you home."_

Elphaba tried again.

"But my father's on a…uh…um…business trip! Yeah! A-And…well, we're all alone anyway, so I might as well stay here."

"Miss Thropp, I _highly_ doubt your father would leave you home alone. Especially, _with a seven-year-old handicapped sister."_

_Oh, you have NO idea. _Elphaba thought to herself as she fell back onto the cot.

Just then, Galinda and Fiyero burst through the door of the nurse's office. Elphaba sat up quickly.

"Galinda? What are you doing here?"

The nurse was irritated that all these children were running around in her office. She stood up,

"Alright, where's the fire?" She said, glaring at Fiyero and Galinda.

Galinda looked at Elphaba. "Elphie, are you okay? Fiyero said-"

"I'm fine Glin. Just a concussion."

Galinda walked over to her friend, and sat down next to her on the cot. "What about your father? If he finds out he'll-"

"I know, Glin. I know. I'll deal with it, I always do." Elphaba sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Besides," She said, looking at Galinda. "The nurse says that I have to go home with someone, and my father is my only option."

Galinda hugged her friend. Then, she gasped.

"No, he's not, Elphie!"

"What? Glin, I already-"

"No, Elphie, listen to me. You can come home with me! I'll send for my Ama, and she can take you back to my house. We can tell your father that we have homework to do and that you're sleeping over!"

Elphaba just stared at her.

Galinda nudged her friend. "Elphie, are you okay?"

Elphaba blinked a couple times, letting her friend's suggestion sink in.

"You-you, you would really do that?"

Galinda smiled at her. "Of course I would, Elphie. That's what friends do."

Elphaba hugged her. "I thought you were mad at me."

She shook her head. "I stopped being mad. So, do you want to come back to my house with me?"

Elphaba smiled. "Yes."

Galinda stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Excuse me," she said, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"What?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know that there has been a change of plans. Elphaba will be coming home with me and my Ama, NOT her father. Is that clear?"

The nurse scowled, disliking being told what to do by a _child._ Mumbling something inaudible under her breath, she wrote a note on a piece of paper and turned to the children.

"Alright, fine. At least that's taken care of. I'll notify your father, Miss Thropp. And as for you two…" She said, turning to Fiyero and Galinda. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Hastily, Galinda and The young Winkie hurriedly dashed out of the room, and back onto the playground.


	2. Welcome to the sisterhood!

Okay, in this story Galinda and Elphaba are probably around thirteen or so. Read&Review! :)

* * *

Galinda Upland ran down the steps of her family's mansion. Dashing through the front gate, she pulled her hat over her hair as she ran down the street to Governor Frexpar Thropp's estate. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. The maidservant; Lottie, opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Upland! How nice to see you. Miss Elphaba is upstairs in her room. But take the servant's stairs, we mustn't let Sir Frexpar see you."

Galinda thanked her, and hurriedly ran into the kitchen and opened the door to the servant's stairs. Climbing the dark, steep, rickety steps, she smiled to herself. _Every time I come over, Lottie reminds me to take the servant's stairs._ Elphaba's room, which was actually located _in_ the Servant's Quarters, was only accessible by the servant's stairway.

Climbing the last step, she turned to her left, and knocked on the door to Elphaba's room. There was a green "E" painted on the door, which reminded Galinda, unfortunately, of the _Scarlet Letter._

"Elphie? I came as soon as you called. Are you okay?" Galinda knocked on the door.

Galinda heard a muffled reply coming from the other side of the door. She tried again.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Mumbled Elphaba from the other side. Galinda pushed open the door, and walked into her emerald friend's small room. Elphaba was curled up in a ball, sitting on her bed and clutching her pillow. The green girl smiled as she saw her friend enter her room.

"Hey Glin."

"Hey," Galinda greeted, sitting down on the edge of Elphaba's bed. "You okay? I came as soon as you called."

"Thanks." Elphaba replied, hugging her pillow tighter around her stomach. "Darn cramps. Geeze, I didn't think it would hurt this much!"

Galinda smiled. "Neither did I. They let up around the third day, though."

"Really?"

"They did for me."

Elphaba smiled.

"I found out this morning. Lottie told my father that I was sick today, so he wouldn't have to find out. Thank Lurline he believed her."

Galinda patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Well, it's not like he would want to. You can't exactly talk to your father about this."

Elphaba looked down at her feet. "I wish my mother was here." She sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. Galinda leaned over and embraced her friend.

"I know. But Lottie and I are the best you've got." She smiled, pulling her knees up onto the bed. "Hey," She said, pulling away. "Do you wanna hear something that my mother told me when I got mine?"

Elphaba wiped her eyes. "Sure."

Galinda stood up stock-straight, imitating her prestigious mother. Stretching her arms out behind her, she exclaimed, "Welcome to the sisterhood!"

Elphaba laughed. "That is SO cheesy! But it sure is funny!"

"I know, right?" Galinda giggled, and sat back down on the bed, bouncing up and down.

Elphaba winced. "OW! Cramps! Glin, knock off the bouncing _please!"_

Galinda stopped bouncing. "Sorry, Elphie! So Sorry!"

Elphaba rolled over, laying on her stomach. "It's cool. I was the one who made you come down here. On a Sunday."

"Hey, I don't mind. We're best friends, that's what we do for each other." Galinda squealed, and Elphaba cringed and covered her ears.

"You know what we need? ICE CREAM!"

"Huh? Sorry? I think you ruptured my ear drums!" Elphaba joked.

"Hey! Anyway, do you wanna go get some?"

"Sure," Elphaba grinned. "That would be great. Would you mind going and getting it, though? I don't really feel like getting out of bed." She pulled her blanket around her knees, still grasping her pillow.

"No problem, Elphie!" Galinda said, getting up from the bed. "I'll go down to the kitchen and get some. You still like strawberry, right?"

"As always!"

As Galinda skipped out the door. A few minutes later, she ran back into Elphaba's room, carrying two bowls of ice cream. Laughing, she peeked through the doorway.

"Welcome to the sisterhood!" She squealed, handing the pink bowl of ice cream to the green girl.

Elphaba laughed. "Thank you. I could do without the cramps, but the Ice cream is a plus!"

Galinda nodded. "Well, like I always say; every cloud has a silver lining!"

Elphaba smiled. "I hope you're right."

Galinda looked at her friend. "I _know _I'm right."


	3. Best Friends Forever

Elphaba and Galinda's first day of high school! Let the teen drama begin!:)

* * *

Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland walked down the halls of Quadling country high school. Galinda, as usual wore her trademark bubbly pink dress, sparkly pink headband, and high heels. Elphaba, on the other hand, couldn't be more Galinda's opposite. She wore a black frock, navy blue knit hat, and an ebony cloak.

Galinda turned to her best friend. "Can you believe it, Elphie? We're finally here! High school!"

Elphaba smiled at her perky best friend. "I'm happy too Glin, but could you tune it down a couple notches? You're splitting my eardrums."

"Sorry Elphie! I'm just SO excited!" Galinda let out another high pitched squeal, and Elphaba clapped her hands over her ears.

"Galinda…"

"SORRY!" Galinda said, turning to her best friend. She winced. "Elphie, couldn't you have worn something a little more…nice?" She said, holding up the side of Elphaba's dark, drab cloak. "I mean, _honestly Elphie!_ Black? Again? It's all you ever wear these days!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be a little less conspicuous than I already am!" She said, gesturing to her emerald skin. "I didn't exactly ask to be born this way." Elphaba walked over to her and Galinda's lockers, which were right next to each other's.

Just then, Shenshen and her crew walked over to the two girls. She snickered at Elphaba.

"He-ey Green girl. Are you going Goth now?"

Elphaba glared at the popular girl.

"Go die in a hole, Shenshen."

Shenshen scoffed. "What-ever. Anyway, Galinda…" She said, turning to the blond. "Do you want to, like…hang out with us today?"

Galinda looked over at Elphaba, then back at her Ex-friends. "I don't know…" She replied warily.

"Elphie and I…"

Phfanee rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop hanging out with that loser?" she said, gesturing to the green girl. "She is, like…_totally_ weird."

Galinda caught a glimpse of Elphaba muttering something under her breath. The green girl's hand began to glow as she aimed it at the threesome standing by their lockers.

"What do you say?" Shenshen asked. "Is it gonna be _us _or _her?"_

Galinda glanced over at Elphaba, who was staring at the ground.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, reaching out to her best friend.

Elphaba shrugged her hand away, obviously hurt. "Just go if you want to, Glin. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

Elphaba nodded, then stuck her head in her locker, possibly to conceal how upset she felt.

Galinda grimaced. "Alright…."

Galinda walked away with Shenshen and her clique, leaving Elphaba alone.

* * *

Elphaba walked through the forest. She had faked a temperature and the school nurse had agreed to let her go home. Instead, she had run into the woods. She found her tree, which she had carved her name into when she was nine. She sat down under it, pulling her knees up to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

_How could Galinda do that to me? _ She thought, frantically wiping away tears that kept running down her face. _I mean, we've been friends since fifth grade. And she just ditched me like…like I didn't matter!_

Elphaba sat up, her hands beginning to glow. Galinda was just like everyone else. She never was her friend. And she wasn't going to be ever again. It was all FAKE. She didn't deserve friends. How could she be so stupid as to think that someone actually cared about her?

Elphaba held her hands up in front of her, now glowing brighter than ever. She felt the magic course through her as she blasted the ground, leaving it singed and smoking. She did it again and again, feeling more angry and hurt towards her once-best friend. When she couldn't muster up any more magic, she ran over to her tree. Collapsing under it, she curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

Galinda glanced around her math class. _Where was Elphaba? _ Math was the only class that she and Elphaba had together, because math was never Elphaba's strong suit.

_Where was she? Elphaba was NEVER tardy. Ever. Unless something happened…_

Galinda walked to the front of the room, approaching the teacher.

"Uh…excuse me, Mister…um…"

"Mr. Nikidik." The man replied, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"And who are you?"

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." She replied, curtsying. "And I was wondering, Mr.…"

"-Mr. Nikidik."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you've seen a green girl. She's tall; long, black hair. She's…ah, green."

Mr. Nikidik looked uninterested. "I assume you are referring to Miss Elphaba Thropp, Correct?"

"Yes! Have you seen her? You see, she's never late-"

The teacher rolled his eyes. "She went home sick with a fever of a hundred and three. Does that answer your question?"

Galinda's eyes widened. Elphaba was feeling fine this morning. Then, she remembered Elphaba telling her how to fake a temperature in case she ever needed to sneak out somewhere. _OH, NO…_ Galinda _knew_ that Elphaba was more upset than she let on about Galinda hanging out with Shenshen again. How could she be so dumb? She should've known her best friend better than that!

"Mr. Nikidik, I need to be excused from class."

Elphaba sat under her tree, still curled up with her head on her knees. She sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeve. She was all out of tears, so she just sat there, under her tree.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She frantically stood up, her hands held out in front of her, glowing faintly. The footsteps grew closer, and Elphaba waited to see who they belonged to.

Galinda emerged from the trail, covered in leaves and dirt. As soon as Elphaba saw her, she turned away, hugging her arms around her.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, taking a step closer to her friend.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Elphaba lowered her head, her back still turned to the blonde.

"Go away Galinda. I d-don't have anything to say to you." She stuttered, her throat tight from crying.

"Elphie, I'm sorry…"

"F-For what?!" Elphaba asked, her voice shaky. As she spun around to face her friend, Galinda was shocked at what she saw. Elphaba's face was tear-stained, her eyes red from crying. Her hair was messy and tousled and, based on the burn marks on the forest floor, it looked as if she had had another magical outburst.

"For what?!" Elphaba asked again "M-Making me _think_ that I had a friend? Well, I guess I DON'T!" She glared at Galinda, who looked shocked.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Elphaba yelled. "REALLY! Y-You have the nerve to come out here asking for me to forgive you? Well, F-FORGET IT!"

"Elphie, I don't understand…"

"Oh, that's the problem! NO ONE EVER UNDERSTANDS!" She took a step towards Galinda.

"My whole life, no one EVER understood me! N-Never considered how I felt! Never thought how painful it was to be rejected and ignored _my whole life! _Never wanted _anything _to do with me! And when you wanted to be my friend that was the-the…the greatest thing _anyone _could've ever done for me."

Elphaba looked at the ground.

"But now, I'm back to having no one. Nobody who tries to understand me, or tries to be my friend. _Nobody!" _ Elphaba's hands began to glow, as Galinda approached her.

"Elphie, listen to me. All that you just said, some of it _might _be true. But the part about you having no one to understand you, _THAT _isnot true at all."

"T-Then why did you go off with those jerks and leave me all by myself?"

"Elphie, I thought you were okay with it."

"Well, I wasn't!"

Galinda walked over to her friend. "Elphie, I'm sorry. I knew you weren't okay but I still left you there by yourself. That's _my _fault."

Elphaba nodded.

"I thought you were going to stop hanging out with me. Pretty stupid thing to be afraid of, huh?"

Galinda hugged her. "No, not at all. Your father hardly cares for you, and Nessa has her other friends to hang out with." She looked Elphaba in the eyes. "Because of that, it's natural for you to be afraid of rejection. But you and me, we're best friends. And best friends stick together, always."

"Always?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her.

"Always." Galinda took Elphaba's hands, and helped her to her feet.

"We should probably get going, before someone finds us."

Elphaba nodded, and the two girls started to walk back to their houses. After a while, Elphaba turned to Galinda.

"Hey Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you do to get out of class to come and find me?"


	4. Never disturb a gossiping Galinda

Okay, this is probably still their freshman year of high school. What do ya think? I figured I needed to put Fiyero back in somewhere. :)

* * *

Elphaba walked out the doors of the library. Smiling to herself, she adjusted the strap of her bag; which was now heavily weighted down with books.

Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet by someone running straight in her direction. Her glasses fell to the ground as she scrambled to regain her footing. Her bag fell down as well, scattering her books onto the ground in all directions. Elphaba groaned as she finally found her glasses, which now had a fine crack in one of the lenses.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time, idiot!" She said, putting the broken glasses in her pocket and trying to gather her books back together.

The stranger held out a hand, offering to help her to her feet.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't- Elphaba?"

She looked up, recognizing her name. "How do you know my- _F-Fiyero?!"_

Fiyero grinned, helping her to her feet. "The one and only." He bent down, gathering up her books and handing them to her.

"So, how have you been?" He asked. "I don't think I've seen you since-"

"-fifth grade, you hit me over the head with a baseball. Gave me a concussion." Elphaba reminded.

"So, are you still going by Mr. Awesome?" She asked jokingly, taking her books back from Fiyero and putting them back in her bag.

Fiyero laughed. "No, I go by Fiyero now."

"Good to know."

"So," Fiyero asked, "You're still green I see."

Elphaba glared at him.

"And you're still as _annoying _as the day I met you."

"Touché"

Elphaba smiled, crossing her arms. She grabbed the strap of her bag, preparing to leave.

"Well, it was…uh…nice to see you again, Fiyero. But I've, ah…"

Fiyero grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, come on Elphaba. We haven't seen each other in four years. Don't you wanna catch up?" He asked hopefully.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, jerking her arm free from his grasp. "Fiyero, it was a real…_surprise _bumping into you here. But…"

"But what?"

"It's just…ah, studying…and um, I've got to get back home and-"

"Jeeze, still as studious as ever, huh?"

"Well, unlike you Fiyero, some people value education." She said, walking back to the dormitories. Fiyero walked beside her.

"Can't we at least talk?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What about?"

"Well, for one-"Fiyero just happened to glance down at the ground, and saw that Elphaba was just about to trip over a loose root growing up over the street.

"Elphie, watch out!"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, instead of down at the ground. Her foot caught on the tree root and sent her falling forwards. Fiyero, thinking quickly, caught her around the waist, saving her an awful spill on the concrete.

"You okay?"

Elphaba gulped, not expecting him to catch her. She looked up, surprised and blushing.

"I, u-um…yeah. Thanks." She muttered, hastily getting to her feet.

"Um, thanks for everything Fiyero, but I-I've really got to, um…got to get going. See you 'round?"

Fiyero watched as she walked quickly back to her dorm.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "See ya 'round."

* * *

Elphaba hastily opened the door, only to find her father standing in the doorway.

"Well, someone's been out late, I see."

Elphaba winced.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again, I promise. There was th-this boy and-"

"What boy?" Frex sounded horrified.

Elphaba put her bag on the table, grabbing a book from it and heading through the kitchen doors.

"No one. Just some guy. I haven't seen him since fifth grade, anyway."

She reached the top of the service stairs. Opening the door to her room, she dashed inside; locking the door and flopping down on her bed. She opened her book and instantly became immersed in the story, oblivious to the outside world. That is, until she heard a loud _THUMP! _coming from her window. She shrugged and continued reading, until she was interrupted once again by the same noise. Groaning, she got up from her bed and trudged over to the window.

Opening the window, Elphaba narrowly dodge a flour-filled sock flying in her direction. Gazing downwards, she caught a glimpse of her best friend.

"What the heck, Galinda?!" She exclaimed as the sock hit the house and fell back to earth.

Galinda raced to catch the falling sock.

"Sorry, Elphie. But I didn't know any other way to get your attention and I have something REALLY important to tell you!" She yelled.

Elphaba glared.

"How about using the door like a civilized being?"

Galinda shrugged.

"Your dad scares me."

Elphaba smirked. You couldn't reason with logic. _Especially _Galinda's logic.

"Fine. Now what is it you so need so urgently to tell me?"

"Can you come down?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I'll be right down." She left the window open and walked over to her bed. Pulling out a twisted mass of sheets and bedding out from under it, she tied one end to the leg of her bed like she had done so many times. She swung the other side out the window, hearing a squeal coming from the ground.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie! Don't tell me you're doing that!"

Elphaba grinned. Swinging her legs over the windowsill, she pulled on the rope a few times to make sure it would hold. After she was sure that it would hold her, she swung both her feet off the windowsill and wrapped them around the bed-sheet cable, slowly clambering her way down. When she could almost touch the ground, she jumped.

Galinda squeaked.

"For the love of Lurline, Elphie! I've seen you do that so many times, and yet I'm still afraid you're going to fall and break your legs or something!"

Elphaba snorted.

"Hey, you might be onto something there, Glin. If I broke both my legs, maybe my father would pay more attention to me." She joked cynically.

Galinda looked slightly annoyed.

"Don't joke about stuff like that, Elphie. Even though, you might be onto something there."

She laughed, punching the blonde lightly on the arm.

"So, what did you make me come out here for?"

Galinda looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she gasped.

"Oh, I remember!"

"And what exactly _was _it Galinda?" Elphaba prompted.

"Oh, right!" Galinda looked excited. "Guess who I just ran into!"

"Umm…The Wizard of Oz?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "No, silly! You remember that boy Fiyero from fifth grade, right?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She started smiling.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Galinda said as she tried to put on her best "serious face."

Elphaba grinned. "Glin, I just ran into him down at the library"

"Oh my Oz! Really?!" Galinda squealed. "That is _such _a coincidence! Because GUESS WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Fiyero asked me out on a date. Tonight!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, Glin. It's just…well…I'm not surprised. That's all."

Galinda looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, I was expecting you to be a little more enthusiastic."

Elphaba shrugged.

"Sorry. But you do have to keep in mind that what you call "Big News" isn't the same as what I would call it."

"Okay. But isn't it GREAT?!" Galinda squeaked. "I just can't wait! And he's SOO cute!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Glin."

Galinda took her by the shoulders. "Oh, Elphie tell me honestly! Don't you think he at least looks the _least _bit hot?"

Elphaba shrugged, thinking back to when she and Fiyero met back at the library.

"_Can't we at least talk?"_

_Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What about?"_

"_Well, for one-"Fiyero just happened to glance down at the ground, and saw that Elphaba was just about to trip over a loose root growing up over the street._

"_Elphie, watch out!"_

_Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, instead of down at the ground. Her foot caught on the tree root and sent her falling forwards. Fiyero, thinking quickly, caught her around the waist, saving her an awful spill on the concrete._

She felt a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks. She swore under her breath and hastily covered her face with her hands.

Meanwhile, Galinda beamed.

"Oooh! Elphie, see! See, I told you! Even _you_ think he's hot!"

Elphaba glared at her.

"No, I don't."

Galinda smiled playfully.

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her bed, reading. Yesterday was Galinda's date with Fiyero, and she was wondering how it went.

Then, almost on cue, she heard a familiar _THUMP! _against her window. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the window and opened it, only to get hit in the face with Galinda's flour-sock. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then looked down at the blonde irritably.

Galinda held her hands up to her face in shock.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie! I am SO sorry!"

Elphaba smirked playfully, her face looking almost_ normal_ covered with flour.

"I suppose you want me to come down?" She remarked, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Yeah, that was kinda what I was hinting at."

"Okay, just look out below."

Elphaba left the window, only to return a minute later with an armful of bed-sheet rope. She threw the mass outside, grasping the top and swinging out the window. In a short while she was on the ground.

"So, how'd it go?"

Galinda let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, Elphie! It was absolutely wonderful!"

"Glad to hear it." Elphaba commented, wiping the last of the flour off her face.

"You know, you really need to find another means of getting my attention."

Galinda giggled.

"Sorry, Elphie. But he's just SO nice and sweet and did I mention _hot?"_

"No, I don't think you did."

"Well, he is! And he's such a good listener and he's so funny and nice and cute and-"

Meanwhile, Elphaba glanced over Galinda's shoulder to see a familiar boy walking in their direction. Fiyero. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for her not to tell Galinda.

Elphaba nodded, diverting her attention back to her blonde friend, who was still droning on and on about how great Fiyero was.

"-and he's polite, and a gentleman and he's so kind and did I mention cute?"

Just then, Fiyero put his hands over Galinda's eyes, who screamed and sucker-punched him.

"Oof!" Fiyero fell backwards, while Galinda turned and faced him, only to gasp in surprise.

"Fiyero?! Oh my Oz! Are you okay?!"

Elphaba just stood there, trying not to laugh. Eventually she couldn't hold it in, and she burst out laughing. Galinda turned to her.

"Not funny, Elphie!" She reprimanded. Then she turned back to Fiyero, who was still a little winded.

"I am SO sorry Fiyero! I didn't know it was you! Honest!"

Fiyero nodded, still having trouble catching his breath. Elphaba continued laughing, to the disdain of her blonde roommate. She eventually managed to gather her bearings, though, and she bent down to examine the Winkie.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"…Two." He remarked, looking rather pleased with himself.

Elphaba looked him over briefly.

"Well, I think you're good. No massive injuries, and probably no brain damage since she didn't hit you in the head."

Fiyero stood up, rubbing his stomach.

"Good. Geeze, I guess this is what I get for trying to sneak up on my girlfriend, huh?" He said to Galinda jokingly. "I'll probably never try that ever again."

Galinda grinned sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Fiyero. I honestly thought you were a mugger or something."

Fiyero shrugged.

"Like I said, I'll be much more careful next time."

Elphaba grinned at them both.

"So… You two kids are dating now, huh?"

"Yes!" Squealed Galinda excitedly. Fiyero quickly covered his ears, to no avail. Galinda's squeals could shatter glass. In fact, that was Elphaba's sixth grade science fair project.

Elphaba stared at the two of them.

"Well, I think that we've all learned a very important lesson today." She said.

"Never guess that your boyfriend is a mugger?" Galinda asked.

"Never try to surprise your girlfriend?" Fiyero proposed.

Elphaba grinned.

"Never disturb a gossiping Galinda."


End file.
